Best Friends
by RedLotusNin
Summary: Rated for some language. Ino and Shikamaru go on a walk to catch up on old times. A topic leads to Ino's confession. If you ever called Ino mean, please read this. NOT an ANYBODY bashing fic.


Summary: Ino finds Shikamaru and the two go on a walk and Ino talks about the rivalry between her and Sakura. Rated for some language.

IHN: Okay, everybody is saying Ino's a bitch and that's pissing me off. Ino's not a bitch, this is why. This is a one shot, but I beg that you still read it. The saying Ino's a bitch needs to stop. This isn't a anybody bashing fic so... you're safe. If you think Ino's a bitch, please read this.

This is a Sakura Ino friendship story.

_Best Friends_

Shikamaru was walking down the street, which was slightly wet. It was a nice, warm afternoon and the sky was clear. Shikamaru needed to escape his mother so he decided to take a walk to the park and watch some clouds. The park was one of his favorite places to watch clouds after all. Instead of his chuunin vest, he was in some comfortable clothes due to the fact there were no missions for him today. He saw Ino standing on her house porch. She immediatly waved to him.

"Hey Shikamaru!" She greeted.

"Hi..." He said lazily.

"Geez Shikamaru, it's the afternoon and you're still tired?" Said Ino. Shikamaru shrugged. "Where are you going?"

"The park to watch the clouds." Answered Shikamaru.

"Can I come with?" She asked. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"You want to come with? The last time you came with, you fell asleep." Said Shikamaru, Ino shrugged.

"Well, since you became chuunin I don't see you much. Can I come? I just want to catch up and see how you're doing." Said Ino.

"Whatever..." Said Shikamaru. Ino hopped down the stairs of her porch and the two were off. Ino was doing most of the talking. They talked about nomal stuff like "How was your day" and "Guess what happened yesterday". Ino decided it was time for Shikamaru to talk.

"So... what did you do today?" She asked.

"Not much, I was sleeping most of the time." He said.

"I heard you had a meeting yesterday, what was it about?" She asked. Shikamaru seemed to silence for a few moments.

"Sasuke." He answered, Ino frowned.

"Oh..." Was all she said. Shikamaru sighed.

"Don't tell me you still love him..." He said, before Ino could say anything, Shikamaru cut her off. "That guy's not good for you. All he does is do something bad. Ino, you broke your friendship with Sakura for that jerk."

Ino stopped. Shikamaru sighed before looking at her.

"Ino, it's the truth..."

"No it's not..." She said.

"Ino, that guy's a missing nin..." Said Shikamaru.

"That's not what I meant..." Said Ino, Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You said I broke my friendship with Sakura for him, that's not true..." She said.

"You mean... You and Sakura are friends again?" When did this happen? Becoming chuunin made him miss out on everything.

"No." Said Ino.

"Then what are you talking about?" He questioned. Ino paused for a split second.

"Everybody is saying I'm the enemy here! Chouji, Asuma, and even you! I'm sick of it! You guys don't know anything about it!" She shouted.

"...Then... tell me..." Said Shikamaru.

"What?" She asked.

"Tell me how you're not the enemy." Said Shikamaru calmly. Ino paused for a moment before speaking.

"I never broke my friendship with Sakura. She broke her friendship with me. And yet everybody says I'm the enemy. That's not true. I was the one who defended her when we were little, I was the one who befriended the little crying girl, I was the one to teach her to be more confident, and what does she repay me with? Nothing, damn it! I helped her out and she shoved it all back at me like it was nothing! 'From now on, we're rivals...' That teared my heart out, we were best friends and she just threw it at me like it was nothing! How would you feel if Chouji told you that he wanted to be rivals with you? Even after you defended him when you were little?" Ino started bursting out things and questions at Shikamaru.

"But what about Sakura? Don't you think that she made a mistake?" He asked.

"Well what was I supposed to do? Beg her for forgiveness for something I didn't do? I'm not as stupid as you think I am Shikamaru. Why should I beg forgiveness for a person who thinks I'm a bitch!" Said Ino.

"...Did... you ever tell her this?" Said Shikamaru.

"Tell her what?"

"That you wanted to be friends with her again?"

"She doesn't want to be friends with me. What's the point?" Asked Ino. Shikamaru started thinking hard.

"You know how hard it is..." Ino started.

_Flashback_

_Shikamaru sighed as he exited the Hokage's building. The meeting ended earlier then he had expected. It was starting to rain unfortunaly. It was a drizzle, nothing serious. Shikamaru started to head home. On his way, he noticed from the distance, a person, a girl, sitting against a tree hugging her knees. She didn't seem like she was crying, but still, Shikamaru was curious. When he came up to the tree, he recognized the girl as his former teammate's rival._

_"Sakura?" He asked. Sakura looked up._

_"Oh, hi Shikamaru." She greeted._

_"Oi, what are you doing? It's raining out, you should head home..." He said._

_"I just got lost in my thoughts..."_

_"Uhm... what were you thinking about?" He asked._

_"The worst mistake I ever made..." She said._

_"What mistake is that?" He questioned. Her answer was quiet, and Shikamaru couldn't hear it due to the rain._

_End Flashback_

Shikamaru smiled.

"Becoming rivals..." He finished for Ino, finally hearing Sakura's answer from the day before.

THE END

IHN: It was short, but it was true. So if you ever called Ino a bitch or hear it, it's not true. Ino never betrayed Sakura for Sasuke. Sakura did. But they were little and I did tons of stupid stuff when I was little. Maybe there's still hope for the two friends. Again, short but maybe good and maybe convincing enough for you. Please Review.


End file.
